Every Morning
by Dear Rosie
Summary: It was hard for her to believe that he had been so caring. - GrayZa one-shot.


Happy New Year! Hope it's great for everyone! :D

Here's my new GrayZa (yays~) because this pairing is awesome and I love it with a passion. xD

So have a beast year and enjoy your read~!  
-xxGlassRose :)

* * *

~{Every Morning}~

"Erza!" Gray screamed as a female body slammed through the ceiling, hurtling down to where Gray was standing.

He ran as quickly as he could and jumped, barely catching the girl in his arms before falling back to the floor. Gray checked over her injuries and noticed that they were quite bad.

"Man, Erza," he mumbled. "For the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail you sure get hurt a lot…" He looked up at the hole in the ceiling. "That's one tough guy if he did this."

The next to fall through the ceiling was Natsu. His body was ablaze and it looked like he could destroy just about anything right then.

"Get back here and fight me!" he yelled. Soon fire formed at his feet and he shot back through the hole, only to fall down again a minute later, this time with Lucy on top of him. "Oww…" moaned Natsu.

"Gate of the Lion, I open thee! Leo!" Lucy called when she got back on her feet. After a quick flash, their friend Loke appeared and turned to face Lucy.

"What are you up against?"

"That guy!" Lucy pointed up as a figure surrounded in dark magic floated down through the gaping hole in the ceiling. He cackled evilly before taunting the wizards.

"This is Fairy Tail? I thought you would be much more worthy adversaries!" This was more than enough for Natsu to just about explode.

"Nobody talks about Fairy Tail like that!" he screamed, now completely enveloped in fire. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" He jumped and delivered an astounding punch, sending the evil wizard flying and making yet another hole in the ceiling. Loke followed suit with a punch of his own and just like that, the battle seemed to have turned its tables. Lucy, satisfied, looked back at Gray and smiled.

"You get Erza outta here, 'kay?" she said.

"But-" Gray started. Lucy waved her hand.

"Between Natsu and Loke, I think we've got this one," she reassured with a wink. "And besides, Erza really weakened him. I'm not sure how much longer he'll hold up." Gray turned his gaze back down to the girl in his arms. Then he looked up at Lucy and nodded.

"Okay."

Making his way to the town nearby as fast as he could, Gray looked back once to make sure his friends would be okay. When he looked, he saw the mansion they had been fighting in begin to collapse. He shook his head.

"You guys…"

{Every Morning}

Erza's eyes opened wide.

"Where… am I?" she asked. She tried to sit up but pain shot through her body and she was forced to ease herself back down. _"What's going on? I can't remember a thing." _

When she finally caught a good glimpse at her surroundings, she realized she was undoubtedly in a hospital.

"Hey!" a familiar voice called. "Erza, you're awake!" Erza saw Gray rushing into her room from just outside the door, followed by Natsu and Lucy.

"Thank goodness!" Lucy cheered, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Guys… what happened?" Erza asked, still completely in the dark about why she was hospitalized.

"Don't you remember? That guy used the swirly thing around your head," Natsu answered.

"What?"

"I think it was called 'Black Void,'" Lucy recalled. "Or at least I think that's what he called it. You were going at him with a sword and he dodged, got behind you and used magic on the back of your head." Erza couldn't believe her ears.

"How long was I out?"

"Two days," Gray answered. She was shocked. Two whole days unconscious?

"I was defeated then," she said plainly.

"No, you weren't! That was a dirty trick!" Natsu encouraged, pumping a fist. Lucy nodded her head and chimed in.

"Yeah! After all the enemies we've fought, I've never even heard of that technique." Gray shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Probably one of those illegal magics or something. But the important thing is that the guy was defeated and you're okay." Erza looked up at them and smiled softly. She truly had the best friends in the world.

{Every Morning}

Light streamed through the window of the hospital room, causing Erza to squeeze her eyes shut. She tried sitting up, and although it was difficult, was able to after a couple of tries.

"Hey," said a voice from the door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, Gray." Erza shifted herself around on her pillow as Gray grabbed a nearby chair, pulled it up by the bed and sat.

"I found out about the Black Void," he said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Apparently it's magic that takes away another person's magic. Sort of like what happened to Master when we fought Phantom Lord." A scowl came over Erza's mouth.

"That is a dirty trick." Gray nodded. He hated giving bad news, but there was more to tell.

"And the doctor.. He-"

"Yes?"

"He told me to tell you that you have a sprained shoulder and a badly bruised back, along with some other stuff that's not as bad."

"_That's why it was so hard to sit up," _she thought. "How long will I be in here?"

"I don't know, but with your magic gone and your back so messed up you might not be able to leave for a week." Erza gasped and then slammed her fist on the table by the bed. Gray placed his hand on top of hers.

"I'm sorry, Erza."

{Every Morning}

"How are you feeling?" Gray asked, pulling up his regular chair. He had been stopping by every day since the incident, this one being the third.

"Better. I'm still very sore," she sighed. "But I'm doing better than the doctor thought I would be." She gave her friend a warm smile.

"Where does it hurt?" She groaned.

"A lot of places."

"Like where?"

"My back for one," she said.

"Roll over." Erza gave him a questioning look.

"What?"

"I said roll over." Although she didn't completely understand, the red-haired wizard complied and rolled over onto her stomach. Gray lifted his hand and ice began forming around it. He lowered it to Erza's back and gently ran his hand over her back. Erza felt the pain get numbed away by Gray's ice and felt quick relief.

"How do you feel now?" he asked.

"A bit better. That actually felt really good," she said. She rolled back over and faced Gray. "Thank you."

"Welcome. Anywhere else that hurts?"

"My right shoulder hurts." He once again used his magic on her to cool away the pain of her injuries. "And my forehead hurts some too." Erza expected Gray to place his hand on her again, but instead he moved closer and gave her a quick peck on the forehead.

"Feel any better?" he asked, a smile gracing his lips. Erza blushed and grinned.

"A little."

{Every Morning}

Erza, in her sleep, got the feeling that something was hovering above her. Her amber eyes flashed open and met dark gray ones.

"Hey," Gray said, standing over Erza. "I brought you breakfast." She sat up and rubbed her eyes. He handed her a stack of pancakes on a nice plate and she gave him a strange look.

"Where did you get-?"

"I just came from Lucy's." That explained it. Erza took the fork and stared at her food for a second.

"You brought me breakfast yesterday," she said matter-of-factly.

"And the day before that, but hey! Who's keeping track," Gray added, smirking. "But I thought I'd make it special today."

"Why today?" Erza asked right after she swallowed.

"The doctor says you can go home today." Gray watched as Erza's face lit up at the news.

"I can leave?"

"As soon as you're ready."

{Every Morning}

Gray tapped his foot impatiently and his dark eyes shifted around the hall. Where was she? He had been waiting for at least ten minutes. Or at least that's how long he thought it had been. He was about to go off and find the redhead when a hand tapped him on the shoulder.

"Let's go." Erza walked down the hall as quickly as she could manage. Gray smiled and walked after her.

{Every Morning}

"Need help there?" Gray asked as he watched his friend stumble for the third time since they had left the hospital.

"No," Erza mumbled, frustrated. She was about to say that she didn't need any help when she felt her arm being lifted up. Gray draped it across his shoulder and mover his friend close so she was leaning on him. Erza looked up at Gray in shock.

"Don't try anything. I don't want to fight you, just to get you home." Hoping that Erza wouldn't mar him in any way, he took a few steps forward, with her leaning on him. Surprisingly, she didn't fight it. It seemed that Erza appreciated the help, although Gray knew good and well she would never voice it.

Erza looked up at her nakama's face. It was hard for her to believe how nice he had been over the past week. So kind, so caring… She blushed at her own thoughts. He had been there all week, making sure she was alright, bringing her breakfast, soothing her wounds.

He had been there for her every morning.

Every morning…

* * *

That was my new GrayZa. Tell me what you think! I am considering breaking my 2 multi-chapter fic rule to do one for them (with plenty of NaLu of course) so feedback would be nice! ^^

Note: I decided to write the story. It's called 13th Street. Check it out! :D


End file.
